


Bubbles, Bottles and the Baring of Souls

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-10
Updated: 2008-07-10
Packaged: 2019-05-30 09:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15094208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: A missed scene. Donna and the other women on the Santos campaign share a little girl talk over champagne. Takes place somewhere between The Cold and Election Day.





	Bubbles, Bottles and the Baring of Souls

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: This story stemmed from the conversation between JD in the bar on Election night eve as everyone paired off. I got to wondering how Donna knew about "all of them". This story has sat on my hard drive for months but I couldn't think of a way to finish it and had to wait for inspiration to strike! It's not a unique or original approach but I have had my share of girl talk over a bottle or two and have witnessed the consequences!  
  
A/N: Feedback is always appreciated. If you like this, let me know!  


* * *

The van pulled up at the hotel @ 9:00pm. Various members of the Santos campaigns tumbled out, keen to get checked in. They were only a few weeks out from the election and this was a rare early night where the staffers time was their own. The Santos’ had made it clear that short of a national disaster, they were not to be disturbed.

While luggage was being taken care of, Josh issued last minute instructions.

“Listen up. We’re all tired but we’re nearly at the finish line. Everyone, early night, unwind and we’ll meet tomorrow morning at 6:00am to review our game plan. Me? I’m off to enjoy a hot shower in a hotel that hopefully has good water pressure.”

Donna watched Josh as he walked towards the elevators. She couldn’t help herself. In some ways it was habit. She could tell by the way he stiffly held his upper body that his back was bothering him. The quip about the hot shower wasn’t as light as he made it sound. Standing under the hot spray would help to loosen up the knotted muscles. Donna gave herself a mental shake. She didn’t quite know what was going on with her and Josh but tonight she was too tired to think about it.

The sound of laughter made her turn around. Annabeth, Lou, Ronna and Edie were sitting in chairs in the lobby. Edie called out to Donna “We’re too wired to go to bed now. How about girl talk in the bar?” Donna hesitated. She fondly recalled the camaraderie of the first Bartlet campaign where she, C.J., Sam, Josh and Toby would often sit around in the evening, sharing a beer. That closeness was something she hadn’t found on this campaign and she missed it. So even though the call of a warm bath, room service and a movie was beckoning, she agreed to meet for a drink once they’d all settled in their rooms.

Half an hour later, Donna entered the hotel bar and found the four women already settled into a secluded booth.

“Donna, come and join us,” Annabeth called out.

“Yeah, I can see you’ve already started and opened a fine bottle of champagne. Bubbles all around. A real girl’s night drink,” Donna replied trying to sound enthusiastic.

Lou snorted. “Scotch is more my booze of choice but hey, any excuse to get liquored up and swap stories!”

The drinks flowed, the laughter followed. The women shared their feelings about what it was like to be away from home and the things they missed. By an overwhelming majority, the thing they missed most was having an entire wardrobe to choose from. They were all heartily sick of the 3 or 4 outfits their suitcase accommodated. Sleeping on their own pillow was also high on the list. 

By now the women were onto their 3rd bottle and were feeling more than a little buzzed. 

“Here’s to…where are we?” Ronna asked.

“The Holiday Inn,” replied Lou.

“Well, I know that. It says it right here on the coaster. But where…” Ronna’s voice faded away.

“St Louis,” Edie confidently offered.

“Indianapolis,” Annabeth quietly but firmly offered.

“Trapped in a hellish chick flick,” came Lou’s wise ass retort.

“ A long way from where we started,” was Donna thoughtfully cryptic answer.

The chatter stopped as all 5 women became introspective. The kind of introspectiveness induced by way too much champagne, tiredness and the late hour.

“I suppose it could be worse. We could have left partners and children at home. Luckily, none of us are in relationships.” Donna spoke quietly.

“Yeah, but it makes for a lonely campaign, if you catch my meaning,” Annabeth cheekily responded.

“Who’s lonely?” Edie burst out.

All eyes turned to her. “Excuse me?” queried Ronna, her voice sounding shrill as her surprise became evident.

Edie looked a little uncomfortable. She realised the champagne had loosened her tongue and she’d just admitted more than she intended. 

“Well, I just mean that, um, I haven’t been lonely.”

Annabeth smelled good gossip and sat upright.

“Spill, sister! Who is it? It has to be someone from the campaign. We don’t see enough of anyone else for you to have many choices.”

Edie blushed and realising there was no escaping this conversation, said “Lester.”

Amid the expected sighs, awws and “Your kidding??” the inevitable questions arose. Once they’d dealt with the when, where and how, the next question was “Is it serious?”

Edie choked on her drink. “No, I don’t think so. It’s fun and light and we get on well but as for it going on once the campaign is over? I don’t think so. Anyone else care to share?” Edie was keen to deflect attention away from herself.

Lou was slumped in the booth, her chin resting on her chest. A sly smile went across her face.  
“Oh yeah, I’m getting some,” she let slip.

“Who is it? No, let me guess?” Ronna was enjoying this freeing up of their conversation. She was beginning to feel that a lot was going to be shared tonight!  
“Bram?” was her first choice. 

“Nah,” came Lou’s lazy response.

“Josh? No, what am I saying. I doubt he’d be able to think about anything except the campaign, let alone expend energy on ..er…extra curricular activities.” Ronna argued this out loud.

As she was debating this, Donna froze, her glass raised halfway to her lips. Even though she knew the answer, she found it disconcerting to be involved in a discussion that linked Josh with anyone!

“Ugh. No way. Cleanse my mind of that mental image.”

Donna breathed again but found herself wanting to defend Josh and that not every woman would agree with Lou. She caught herself just in time. She wasn’t ready to discuss this, although she felt rather than saw Annabeth’s eyes on her.

“Otto,” Donna suggested.

“And the gold star goes to our campaign spokesperson,” Lou responded.

“I was joking,” Donna said.

“Well, I’m not. He’s young, cute and willing to learn. No, not willing…eager would be a better word.” Lou smirked. “ And you know what they say about young men…Let’s just say it’s true. I’m exhausted! But we’re satisfying our needs and we both know we go our separate ways when the campaign ends.”

The other women pondered her cavalier response. While they were happy for her being so well looked after, they thought she was a little too obvious that she was just using Otto for sex.

Donna found herself thinking about this. She wasn’t going to kid herself here. She had her share of empty sexual encounters, where there was no emotional connection between her and her partner. But she was older now, and she hoped a little wiser. She was no longer interested in meaningless relationships. She wanted to be with someone who loved her, respected her and who would be there for her months and years down the track. The next time she slept with a man it was going to involve an emotional bond that would take her breathe away. She didn’t want to sound corny, but she wanted it to be about making love, not a quick tumble between the sheets. She wanted to look him in the eye as his body joined with hers and see the love shine from his soul. She wanted to murmur words of love as they reached their release. And if that release should result in tangible evidence of their bond and commitment, she would be happy. As long as he or she had his eyes… Donna sighed and looked up.

Four pairs of eyes were on her. Annabeth and Ronna looked teary, Lou’s amusement was evident and Edie was stunned.  
“Um, what’s wrong? What did I miss? I spaced out there for awhile.”

“We noticed. We heard.”

“Wait, what…oh God, did I say out loud…I was thinking..” Donna stumbled through her words.

“Yeah, all out loud,” Lou told her.

“That was beautifully said, Donna” Ronna commented.

Annabeth looked thoughtfully at Donna before challenging, “So who’s eyes were you thinking of?”

“Um, no one special. I’m a sucker for a nice pair of eyes so I guess any man I’m with would have to have nice eyes,” Donna babbled trying to cover herself.

“You know who I’ve always thought has nice eyes? Josh. What do you think Donna, seeing your such a connoisseur of fine eyes,” Annabeth said while continuing to watch Donna.

“They, um, are ok, I guess.” Donna stammered.

“Well, if you ever took the time to notice how often his eyes are on you, you’d be able to comment on them.” Lou said.

“His eyes on me?” Donna tried to sound nonchalant but it didn’t work.

Lou snorted, “Yeah, we’ve all noticed how Josh constantly watches you. You enter a room and he immediately registers your presence. You leave and his eyes trail after you. You’re involved in any discussion and his eyes linger a little longer on you than is necessary. So what’s that all about?”

“Nothing. He doesn’t watch me,” Donna said defensively.

“Donna, he does. He always has, or as long as I’ve known the two of you, he has. It just that in the last few weeks, he’s not trying to hide it the way he used to,”  
Annabeth gently said with a smile.

Donna was stunned. Annabeth had known them since the days in the White House so she had some history to draw on but even so she seemed remarkably perceptive. Had it all become obvious? Had the change that occurred in their relationship only a few short weeks ago caused Josh to drop his guard and allow him to show his feelings? Donna was suddenly in unchartered territory.

“It’s complicated” Donna tried to say but was cut short by a most unlady like snort from Lou.

“Complicated my ass. Either you love each other or you don’t. If you don’t, then that’s fine, quit with the cow eyes and move on. But if you do love each other then for the love of God just jump each other and release some of that tension.”

“I tried,” Donna confessed.

Four pairs of eyes turned to her.

“When? What happened?”

Donna was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable with the direction this soul baring conversation was going. She had had enough champagne to loosen her inhibitions but there was still a voice inside her head warning her to exercise caution.

“Um, back in DC, the night we all gathered in the bar. I tried to pass him my room key, but he didn’t take it. End of story.”

Edie looked up, eyes wide with dismay. “What? Wait! I remember. Josh was sitting there, stock still. I found your key. Believe me Donna, he did try to take the key, kept mumbling and spluttering but…Oh God, I’m sorry. I just thought I’d save him the trip. He didn’t push it. I guess he didn’t want to be too obvious.

Donna sighed. She hadn’t really believed she’d been rejected, not after the kiss they’d shared earlier that morning but still…

“Well it didn’t happen. Maybe it’s for the best.”

Annabeth piped up. “Donna, he loves you. We can all see it. Don’t write him off. Wait. There’ll be another chance.”

Donna sounded unconvinced. “Hmm. Maybe. Anyway, I’m done for the night.”  
They all murmured, or more accurately slurred, their good nights as Donna walked slowly out of the bar and across the lobby towards the elevators. She was still shocked at what she’d just confessed to her colleagues. So many years of denial and in one drunken night she’d shared her feelings with these women. One part of her felt liberated, another felt embarrassed.

As she waited for the elevator she suddenly felt Josh’s presence. Turning, she saw him exiting the gift shop, Tylenol in hand.

“I knew your back was bothering you,” she told him.

Raising an eyebrow, Josh asked, “You did? How?” 

She gave him a withering look. “Despite our recent estrangement, I am still tuned to you.”

He smiled at her, a little uncertain. “I like that you’re still tuned to me.”

The elevator door opened they rode together to the 7th floor. Donna, still feeling slightly tipsy said “ I just had an enlightening chat with Edie. She told me how she came to intercept the key I slipped to you.”

Josh had the grace to blush but didn’t say anything. Donna turned to him and slowly, deliberately moved into his personal space. Before he knew what was happening, her lips were on his and her hands were in his hair. The kiss quickly deepened before she slowly pulled away, leaving Josh, eyes closed, with a small smile on his face.

“Next time, and there *will be* a next time Joshua Lyman, you won’t be so slow to follow.”

The elevator door opened and Donna walked out. Josh watched her, knowing he would always follow. No matter what, next time he wouldn’t let her get away.


End file.
